Stand in the rain
by Kaia uchiha
Summary: Kid X OC please read
1. Chapter 1

It all started a few years ago when he had seen her lying in a hospital bed, alone, no one ever visited, at least not that he'd ever seen in the last few weeks. He had been visiting his friend Maka who had come from a mission and was badly injured. He had decided today he was going to visit this girl.

*Knock, knock* the girls eyes shifted to the boy in the door way, his hair was black with white lines on only one side and his cloths were mostly black with white here and there "Hello" he greeted with a smile "I saw you haven't had any visitors in the last few weeks" she glared "Yeah and?" he seemed taken aback "I am sorry that was out of line" the girl looked at him again "So, why did you decide to visit me?" her words were less hostile now.

"Well you're always staring out the window, and it seems like you're lonely" he answered, The girl nodded "Yeah…" He couldn't help but notice how symmetrical the girl was even with her being in the state she was.

"My names kid" she looked at him with a faint smile "Fallon, it's nice to meet you kid" he smiled "Fallon, it's a nice name, it suits you" he smiled "Would you mind, I mean I don't have to leave yet but, is it alright if I come visit you again?" Fallon smiled at Kid "I'd like that, it does get lonely here" he smiled back and pulled up a chair beside her bed "So might as well get to know each other" Fallon nodded as she pushed a button forcing the bed and her into a sitting position.

"So what put you here? if it's not too intrusive of me to ask" Fallon looked at him "It was…well, let's just say I don't come from a loving home" she looked at the wall, kid just looked at her "I'm sorry, off that subject then?" She nodded "What's your favorite color?" Fallon thought about it for a second.

"Hm, I never really thought about it but I guess I like purple and light blue, you know, like the sky" he smiled at her once again "I like those colors too but I also like black because it's shrouded in mystery Fallon laughed and kid blushed a little, her laugh was like listening to bells it made Kid feel warm inside.

"Hey can you walk around?" Fallon looked at him "Yeah why?" "I want to introduce you to my friends, I think you'll like them."

Fallon smiled again "A-alright but I am a little shy around large groups of people" Fallon carefully got out of bed and gripped the railing to steady herself until she felt hands holding her up "If it hurts we don't have to" she shook her head "Just haven't moved in a while, that's all" Kid helped her to the door before she got the hang of it.

They arrived in Maka's room before too long "Hey kid where've you-" The dishwater blonde haired girl noticed Fallon "Oh, hello, you're the girl a few rooms down right?" the other teens in the room all looked at her now, she hid behind kid.

The blue haired boy got up in her face "HEY I'M BLACK STAR AND I'M GOING TO SURPASS GOD, NO ONES STRONGR THAN ME!" Kid just looked at him "Idiot" Maka yelled at him "BLACK START KNOCK IT OFF, YOU'LL SCARE HER!" Fallon flinched "I think it's too late" Kid face palmed at his friends' stupidity.

A guy with white hair walked over "So what's her name?" Fallon stepped out from behind kid now and smiled "I'm Fallon" the white haired guys eyes seemed to gleam in a way "Cool name, I like this girl" he said before walking towards his chair again, a shy looking pink haired guy in black robe walked up to the two in the door way "I-I'm Crona, It's nice to meet you" eventually Fallon had met everyone and was feeling a little tired "Kid, I think I am going to go back and rest, I'm a little worn out and slightly…diz…zy" the room began to spin in her eyes and she passed out "FALLON! Nurse!" Was the last thing she heard before completely blacking out.

The next day Fallon woke up to a concerned kid gripping her hand "Wh-What happened?" "You blacked out" Kid explained as Fallon balled her hands into fists "Damn it" he could tell she was frustrated "Want to tell me why it happened?" Fallon just shook her head "All I want is to get out of here, see the outside world for once, instead of just through a window" kid got an idea "So let's do it" Fallon looked at him.

"How?" Kid just smiled "Get up and I'll show you" he gabbed Beelzebub out of his bag and Fallon had changed into the clothes by her bedside "You ready?" she nodded and walked over to the window and hopped onto the skateboard holding on tightly around kids waist as the board took off.

"Close your eyes" "Why?" "Just do it, I want to show you something special" Kid said as Fallon gave up and closed her eyes.

After what seemed like an hour Fallon felt the board land on the ground again "Can I look yet?" Kid took her hands and led her towards something "Just a little longer okay" he assured her "Alright, I trust you" he stopped suddenly and she smelt the sweet fragrance flowers "Open" Fallon's eyes shot open and adjusted to the moonlight as she gazed upon the moon flowers as the glowed into the beams of light.

"Oh my…" Fallon just smiled and looked at kid "How'd you find this place?" kid smiled "I was just walking and stumbled upon it, I often come here to think or relax, if you want this can be our secret place to talk." Fallon beamed "I'd like that" kid blushed it wasn't anything she had said that made this reaction occur but simply beautiful she looked in the mass of flowers.


	2. Chapter 2

**I know this chapter kind of sucks but bear with me My day has been filled with distractions all day.**

*Knock, Knock* Fallon looked over and smiled "Hey kid, Liz, Patti" she had a huge smile on her face "Guess what" Pattie guessed "You have a giraffe in the closet?" Fallon gave her a look as if she had two heads "No guess again" Kid smiled, he nurse had told him this morning.

"You're being discharged?" Fallon smiled "Yep, we have a winner" her smile was huge "But if you guys don't mind, I think I'll shower first"

Kid, Liz and Patti smiled "Maka gets discharged today as well so I think we'll go visit her while you are getting ready to go." Fallon nodded and walked into the bathroom with her change of clothes.

Fallon walked down the halls towards Maka's room "Knock knock" she peeked around the corner of the door "Hey fallon" Makas voice rang as she finished changing "Hey Maka-Chan" Maka turned and waved "Excited? You've been in here for a while haven't you?" her question felt more like a statement "Yeah" A nurse came by with discharge papers for Maka and for fallon, they had not found her in her room and figured this is where she'd be.

"Fallon Maka if you can sign these and leave them outside the door you're free to go" Fallon hurried to sign the papers and smiled before realization hit "Kid…this means I have to go home…." She flinched just thinking about it. Kid placed a comforting hand on his new found friends shoulder. "If anything happens I'll be there with you, but in the mean time I'll see if I can pull some strings with my dad and see if you can stay with us until you can find your own apartment" Kid smiled and Fallon smiled back.

"Hey kiddo!" speak of the devil In walked lord death "What's up, what's up, what's up?" he looked at the girl who now hid behind kid "Dad what brings you to the hospital?" Kid was concerned "I just wanted to see this girl you've been talking about, you're right she is very pretty" Fallon blushed.

"I-I wouldn't say pretty" Kid was flustered "Oh Kiddo, she is modest as well, she's a keeper" Kid blushed "And by the way it's fine if she stays with us in the mean time I'll look for a dorm at the academy if she is interested in enrolling" Fallon smiled "I'd be honored I think I could do the academy a descent service but I'll need a meister first" Kid looked at her "You're a weapon?" Fallon nodded "Well I guess assuming does make an ass out of you and me…but mostly me" Fallon laughed.

"I wouldn't say you're an ass, I'd say you were really sweet" Kid blushed again. "So Kiddo why not take fallon back to her house to get her things" Death set the clipboard back down on the table Kid grabbed her hand and she blushed, it was warm.

"This is it" her mom had spotted the two from the kitchen window and had put on a fake smile as she greeted them "Oh how nice you brought a friend home" her expression said happy but her eyes screamed harm, Fallon's hand tightened around kids, he gave her a comforting squeeze back to let her know he knew.

Fallons mother ushered them into the house "So, Honey what's your friend's name?" Fallon faked a smile "Kid" Her mother frowned all of a sudden "As in lord deaths son?" Kid stepped forward as if to act proud "One in the same, I decided to stay with him until I find my own place, you and dad are just not good parents" Fallons words came out quietly but she felt proud of herself until she felt a hand across her face.

"You little bitch, after all your father and I have given up for you" her mother was pulling her hair now as kid stepped in "Remove your hands or I'll remove them for you" Fallon's mother looked at kid "Fine take her, she's useless trash to us anyways, I'll even pack her suit case.

Fallon stepped forward and slapped her mother "You're be lucky to have someone like me as your daughter, but if you can't see it now you never will" with that she stormed upstairs with kid in tow and started throwing all her stuff into suitcases.

Once finished the two had headed towards gallows mansion "It's huge!" kid smiled as Fallon's aquamarine orbs sparkled like a child's on Christmas morning. "Come on I'll show you to your room" He led her upstairs and down the hall to a room at the end.

"I hope it's to your liking" he opened the door.

The walls were white with black trim around the bottom of the walls. "It's really nice of you guys to let me stay here, I assume I start classes tomorrow" Kid nodded "Yes, We can go together with Liz and Patti and who knows maybe you'll find your weapon" Fallon smiled "Alright well I'm going to unpack" Kid nodded "Alright well dinner will be done around 6:00 if not sooner" Fallon nodded "Alright we'll I'll be down as soon as I am finished" kid just turned and walked out of the room.

Fallon finished putting her stuff away and looked around proud at the room's current arrangement "Done" she smiled with contentment and left the room to go downstairs.

Kid smiled as the girl ascended the stairs "So you all settled in now?" She nodded and he led her into the kitchen where dinner sat on the table "It smells good kid, what is it?" he looked at her as if it weren't obvious "Its sushi and teriyaki chicken over jasmine rice" he walked over and pulled the chair out for her.

"Thank you kid" she pecked his cheek before sitting down, Kid blushed and took a seat across the table from her as Liz and Patti walked in.


	3. Chapter 3

"Fallon hurry up or we'll be late" Kids voice rang through the house as Fallon finished zipping up her jacket.

She wore a red tube top under a black and gray with gold trim on the tails, midriff jacket, Black short shorts, a black belt with yellow diamonds patterned around it, one thigh high stocking, one knee high stocking and black boots.

Fallon ran down the stairs past kid "Fallon slow down or you'll-" ***BAM!* **Too late, Fallon had smashed into the front door "Ow!" she pried herself off the door and grimaced "Stupid door, why'd you have to be there?" Kid laughed as Someone knocked on the previously smashed into door. Fallon opened it to reveal Maka and soul.

"Hey kid I was-" she noticed it was fallon "Oh Hey fallon" she seemed happy "Soul and I were just wondering if you two would like to walk to school with us today" Kid nodded as he now stood by fallon "Yeah sure" Fallon grabbed her bag off the floor, she had been excited last night and packed it after dinner.

Fallon had been in a rush and was walking a bit ahead of Maka, Soul and Kid "Fallon slow down" Kid shouted "Aw come on kid she's just excited" Maka explained "Yeah I know but she could walk _with _us you know" Fallon turned around "Sorry kid" she laughed as she dropped back in step with the others.

"Kid, where are Liz and Patty"

"The had something they had to do today so they won't be there" kid was usually no good at keeping secrets but his weapons had threatened that if he told they would find out and his home would be turned Asymmetrical. Kid shuddered at the thought of all his hard work of making his home symmetrical going to waste. "I'll kill them if they do" Fallon looked at him concerned "You'll kill who" Kid snapped back into reality "Oh, Black star if he tries to fight with you today, I'll kill him." Fallon smiled "Good to know I have someone so sweet to look out for me" she smiled as she came to the stairs leading to the academy.

"Wow, that's a lot of stairs" Maka laughed now "Yeah that's what I thought when I first started" she placed a hand on Fallon shoulder as the girl gave a nod and started hopping up every other step.

"She certainly has lots of energy for just getting out of the hospital" Soul said watching her bounce up the stairs.

'_She does but it only makes her so much more beautiful' _kid shook his head _'I can't think like that, not about her…can I?'_

They all made it to the top of the stairs where Fallon waited "Hurry up" Soul looked at her incredulously "Is this girl for real? so not cool." Maka smacked soul upside the head, hard, "OW! Not cool Maka" sure enough black star was standing there "Hey Fallon, you better not try and steal my spotlight as the new kid" black star seemed as if he were annoyed "Black star not now" Maka was annoyed now.

Black star seemed more irritated "Stay out of it Maka, this is between fallon and I?" he got into a fighting stance but fallon was already behind him "Too slow Black star" she flipped him onto his back.

"Dammit for a weapon you're pretty fast" fallon grinned "Teach you to mess with someone you barely know" Black star gave up "Fine you win…for now" Fallon was serious now "Now, I am going to head off to class, please don't attack me again or you'll regret it" Maka, soul and Kid shuddered, fallon was not the happy cheerful girl from a few seconds ago anymore, in fact she looked as if she could kill.

Fallon turned and walked off into the building.

"Class, this is Fallon megurushi" Stein announced as Fallon walked into the room and stood silently, the class erupted with chatter

"She looks cool"

"She's totally hot maybe I'll ask her out" this comment somewhat upset kid but he hid it well

"So Fallon would you care to tell us about yourself" Fallon shook her head "Well I'm professor stein, lets have you sit by…" he looked around the room "Have a seat by Terra" Fallon looked up to see a girl with short shoulder length black hair and dark brown eyes waving.

Fallon walked up the stairs and took a seat by the girl "Hi I'm terra, are you a weapon or a meister?" Fallon debated answering but chose to do so anyways "Weapon, you?" "Meister" Fallon smiled "so do you have a partner yet?" Terra shook her head "No" Terra smiled back until a knife came flying past "Terra, Fallon, while you may see this as an excellent time to socialize this is a class not a lunch break." Steins words were clear and the two stopped talking.

After school was over Fallon rushed to meet up with Kid, she waved goodbye to Terra and they headed home.

About half way kid made Fallon close her eyes and he led her the rest of the way back to gallows mansion "Kid what are you doing?" kid smiled "Just a little bit longer" he opened the door and the walked into the living room "Okay open" her eyes shot open "SURPRISE!"

Sorry this chapter is so short but please comment, I love hearing what my readers think.


	4. Chapter 4

**"SURPRISE!" **Fallons eyes opened wide to see all the new friends she made and a bunch of people she didn't know in fancy dresses and suits "Wh-what's going on?" Kid just smiled "Go get changed, this is a party after all" Fallon nodded and ran upstairs "Liz, Patti can you two help me get ready?" she called halfway up the sisters hurried after her.

"So Fallon what are you going to wear?" Liz asked, Fallon just frowned "I don't own anything party savvy Liz" Liz beamed now "Alright I think I have something that will be perfect on you" she rushed out of the room and came back with a dress in a bag "Kid will love this" she said more to herself than to fallon or her sister "Now about your hair" Fallon looked at her "What's wrong with it?" she started by taking out the pigtails ad brushing through the messy snarls and tangles of hair before using a curling iron on the bottom to make ringlets.

Once the curls had set she unplugged the curling iron and brushed my hair up into a high ponytail leaving some strands down around my face.

"Now make up" Liz told Patti to take the dress out of the bag now.

Once Liz was finished she pulled the dress over and handed it to fallon "Alight now to get you dressed and ready to go" the dress was a deep red satin halter-top with a white collar and a rose with ribbon in the middle and the skirt was short, down to my knees, white and had lace trim at the hem, liz had also grabbed a pair of short black heels with roses to match the ribbon at her neck.

Getting dressed was the easy part now she had to walk down the stairs and not draw too much attention to herself.

***Kid's P.O.V***

I heard the clicking of heels on the porcelain stairs of the house and looked up to see Fallon, she was breathtaking, the way her hair flowed, the way the dress complimented her complexion and her body type, it seemed I was not the only one to notice her because Maka was staring at her as if she were a princess and soul well…gross he was sort of drooling, black star looked ticked that she was stealing his spotlight again but knew she could kick his ass if he tried anything. _'Snap out of it kid, I don't think father would approve'_ kid snapped out of his thoughts as fallon finally made it to the bottom of the stairs, Liz and Patti followed.

**(End p.o.v)**

Maka had walked up to Fallon "You look so pretty" Fallon blushed.

"I feel like one of the holiday Barbie's" Maka laughed. "I guess so but it's still nice" Fallon smiled and nodded. "You're right, by the way why did he throw a party" both Maka and soul fell over "It's a house warming party for you, congrats" "But it's only temporary, lord death is looking for a place for me to stay permanently away from my home" Maka smiled again "Still" and with that Maka and Soul waked away.

Fallon sat on the nearby couch until kid came over "Hey" she seemed tired "Would you like to dance?" Fallon smiled as she looked out to see couples dancing to a slow song "Are you sure? I'm really clumsy and what if I step on your foot?" she made a gesture with her hands "Well I'm sure you won't step on my feet on purpose" he laughed a bit.

Fallon got up and was lead to the dance floor, kid placed on hand on her hip and took her other hand in his, Fallon placed one of her hands on his upper arm and the other hand was in kids, he led the dance.

***Fallons P.O.V***

"You look stunning" kid whispered into my ear, his breath in my ear tickled and sent shivers up my spine "You look handsome yourself" I complimented back as we danced, he made me do a twirl and I stumbled a bit and he just smiled "No harm no foul" and continued dancing.

Once the song had finished I went over and grabbed something to drink from the kitchen when I noticed some creep guy from the main room following me, he had short cropped spiky black hair, glasses and his eyes just creeped me out the way they were looking me over.

I got into the kitchen and that was when I was pinned "Hello beautiful" I looked at him "What do you want with me" he smirked "I want you" he grabbed my wrist tightly and I started struggling "Let go" I shifted my arm into a blade and pointed it at him "Let me go or I'll cut you into pieces" he laughed "So the little knife has bite huh?" he slapped me and I hit my head on the wall, someone must have hard the bang because soon as I hit the ground Kid was on top of the guy.

"Don't you lay a finger on her" his words dripped like venom of his tongue.

"Or what kid" Kid snapped and starting punching him until her mouth had blood coming out "KID STOP!" my voice rang out and he froze.

I placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and bent down to face him "Kid, please don't hurt him anymore I think he's learned his lesson" he looked down at the boy who was now shaking with fear and dropped him "Get out of my house" the boy nodded and ran with his tail between his legs.

"Fallon are you alright?" I nodded "Yeah you came just in time" and with that I gave him a peck on the cheek "Fallon I know this may sound cliché but I-" he stopped mid-sentence and turned "I can't say it" I looked at him "Why not?" "Because I-I just can't" I was hurt "Why not?" he gave up

"Fallon I think…I'm in love with you…"


	5. Chapter 5

"Fallon I think…I'm in love with you…" those words replayed themselves in her mind time and time again over the last few days, she hadn't left her except to eat and go to school, it was all that was on her mind.

"I can't possibly love him back can I?" she mulled over this thought until a knock came at her door "Fallon, we need to talk" it was kid, Fallon got up and opened her door "Alright" kid walked in and sat on the bed "Your room is very clean Fallon" the way he said her name made her smile "Thanks"

"Fallon what I said at the party was-" she cut him off "Kid I didn't get a chance to say anything because you hurried off after" kid looked at her, his golden eyes baring into her blue ones "Kid I...if you had let me speak I would have told you I felt the same" he was surprised.

"Kid since the day I met you last month I knew there was something special about you but I never imagined it would be like this between us" kid smiled "Fallon would you like to go to the flower field with me again?" Fallon's face brightened "The place with the moon flowers? Of course…but why?" Kid just smiled "Because it's the perfect place for us to talk" Fallon walked over to her closet and grabbed a light jacket "Alright lets go." Kid grabbed her hand and rushed out the door.

The two had arrived at the field and stopped running, Fallon collapsed into a padded down spot and laughed "What's so funny?" kid said falling with her. "Nothing we just ran all the way here is all" Kid looked at her like she had two heads "And that's funny to you?" Fallon nodded "Yep" he smiled "Okay then" "It's funny because I am with you, and I haven't had that kind of thing happen to me ever." He just continued to smile.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Fallon asked "well it's about us, do you want to be official?" fallon was confused "Official?" he nodded "You know like actually start dating?" fallon nodded "O-Okay, Y-Yeah let's make this official." Fallon blushed like mad.

Kid nodded as he looked up and noticed rain clouds _'great it's going to rain, oh well as long as I'm with her nothing matters.' _Rain drops began to fall, matting down both kids' and fallon's hair "Fallon, do you want to go?" Fallon shook her head "No, I love the rain its calming" kid held onto Fallon's hand and they both laid back again letting the rain pour down on them "Fallon" she turned her head to look at him "Yeah?" he looked deep into her eyes "This might be cliché but, even when you're wet you look beautiful" Fallon blushed again and sat up, wringing out her blonde hair kid sat up next to her.

"Fallon I want to try something" he turned her head to face his gently and moved in tilting his head to the side. Fallon's eyes widened until the gap was closed.

His lips felt so warm and soft on her cold ones, she wrapped her arms around his neck and the two stayed like that for what seemed like twenty minutes but it was only really a few seconds.

"Should we head back?" kid nodded and took her hand again as they headed back towards gallows mansion.

*Ding…Ding…Ding* a locket type thing around kids neck was ringing Fallon gave him a confused look "Just my dad" he answered the mirror "Yes father?" Lord death bounced back a bit "Hey kiddo, what's up?" Fallon fell over "You're dad does this sort of thing?"

"Oh Fallon is that you? Kiddo what are you doing outside in the rain with Fallon?" the question flustered the young shinigami "I-Um…Um N-Nothing we were just" Fallon stepped in "He was just showing me something is all Lord Death" Lord Deaths masked eyes seemed to sparkle "Is that so? well you two should get out of the rain before you get sick."

"Will do lord death" Fallon smiled ash she closed the locket.

"Let's get back" she grabbed his hand and began running back to the mansion.

Once the two were back inside the mansion Liz just looked at them "Have fun you two lovebirds?" she was teasing until she realized neither retorted "Oh my god, you two are… then he asked you " Fallon nodded "I'm so happy for you two" Liz jumped over the back of the couch and glomped onto Fallon and kid "So have you two…Kissed?" she whispered the last part.

Fallon nodded.

"Oh my god, this is so great! I'm so happy for you two!"

"Liz Choking…Not breathing" kid choked out as we both gasped for air.

Liz set us back down on the floor and smiled "Sorry about that" she went back to her movie.

"Well I think I am going to shower and go to bed we do have school tomorrow" and with that Fallon disappeared upstairs.


	6. Chapter 6

***KNOCK, KNOCK*** fallon got up and opened her door to see Liz and Patti standing there "Good morning." They were a little too cheerful for this time of the morning as they walked into her room.

"So why are you two here?" Liz mocked hurt "we wanted to help you get ready, Patti thought it would be fun" Fallon grimaced '_damn…now I'm a freaking barbie'___she put on__a fake smile and nodded "Alright let's just get this over and done with"

Liz smiled as she walked over to Fallon's closet and picked out a white dress shirt, maroon vest and a matching pleated skirt, Patti picked out black thigh high socks form her dresser and the two laid the outfit out on the bed.

"Now to brush your hair" Fallon stopped Liz from getting the brush "I'll do that myself guys, last time I let you brush my hair I was in pain the whole time" she grabbed the brush and ran it through her long blonde hair "Oh, don't make a habit out of showing up this early every day you two, I like to sleep as well." She finished brushing her hair and decided to leave it down today instead of her usual half up style.

"Now, to see what you picked out for me" she turned and smiled "You two are very fashion savvy aren't you?" the sister`s nodded as Fallon got dressed and looked in the mirror "Perfect" she looked at the clock "Well I still have time to kill so do you guys want to help me make breakfast?" Patti jumped at the idea "Cooking, Cooking YAY!" she ran around the room laughing until Liz stopped her.

Fallon cracked some eggs into a bowl and mixed the yolks so the liquid was all yellow "Liz could you get me the cheese?" Liz nodded and walked over to the fridge, she grabbed the cheese and walked back over and handed it to me "Thank you" Fallon poured the liquid into the now heated frying pan and watched it solidify into a perfect omelet "Patti, did you mix the pancake better like I asked?" she looked over at Patti and she was covered in flour -.-' "Yep" I sweat dropped "Okay, now bring it over here, Liz can you go get kid up?"

I all of a sudden heard his voice "No need, I'm up" his smile made Fallon blush "Kid, good morning"

"Breakfast smells great" Kid grabbed a seat at the table and Patti grabbed plates "One for kid, one for Liz, One for me and one for Fallon" She set the plates in front of the designated spots on the table then grabbed silverware.

"Well I'm impressed, beautiful, smart, and she can cook" this comment made Fallon blush more as she placed the omelets on the plates at each spot, then the pancakes, Placing the syrup on the table she sat down "Itadakimasu" she watched them eat first "Is it okay?" the three nodded and she began to eat "Where'd you learn to cook Fallon?" Liz asked "Well not from my parents I can tell you that, I actually taught myself, so you can bet I had lots of burned food to eat, but it was better than eating nothing for days on end." Kid just stared at her "Such heartwarming stories, you poor thing" Fallon sweat dropped again "Kid" he looked at her "You've got some…syrup" she pointed to the syrup running down her chin and onto his clothes.

"H SYMMERY…IT'S GONE!" he started freaking out as Fallon grabbed a napkin got it wet and dabbed the syrup off his jacket "chill out kid" he calmed down as he watched her dab, a blush rising on his pale face, he felt like a little child again.

They had al finished eating and left for school "So Fallon, how do you like your classes so far?" Fallon smiled as they walked down the cobblestone roads "They are great, I am kind of scared of Stein though" Kid laughed "I think everyone is secretly, he is a bit mad if you really think about it, his odd obsession with dissecting things and all" Fallon looked at the ground "Is that how he got all those stitches?" Kid nodded "He is just that type of guy, its nothing to get worried about" Fallon started shaking "I'm scared of him getting too close to me" Kid laughed.

"I won't let him dissect you" kid placed a comforting hand on her shoulder "Alright, so on an unrelated note Christmas is coming up soon, do you and your dad do anything special?" Kid just looked at her "We usually throw a party at the academy for all the students" Fallon smiled "Sounds fun, if its anything like the welcome party you threw its sure to be grand" Kid just smiled "The academy party is MUCH bigger" he said emphasizing the word 'much' "What do you mean the academy party? Do you not go?" Kid shook his head "Never have anyone to go with" Fallon looked at him "Kid will you go with me" Fallon's cheeks tinged pink as Kid nodded "Of course" he did a bow and kissed her hand "I would be my honor mi 'lady"

The two walked hand in hand the rest of the way to the academy.

**Please comment and tell me how good this is, I really want to keep updating this but if its no good I may have to stop.**


	7. Chapter 7

he did a bow and kissed her hand "I would be my honor mi 'lady"

The two walked hand in hand the rest of the way to the academy.

The next week or so went by quickly, the academy had begun to set up for the Christmas ball

"So who do you think the winners of the night will be?" a random voice in the crowd asked.

"I think Maka and soul have a chance to win, but I heard lord death decided to bet on Kid and Fallon"

Fallon heard this "You're dad is betting on us? And what do they mean win?" Kid looked at her "Every year they hold a vote for who will win the snow prince and princess, so they are talking about who's going to win that." Fallon nodded "Okay I'm with you so far" he looked down at her again "Is there something you don't understand about it?"

Fallon nodded "You if there's a prince and princess who are the king and queen?" Kid stopped "I don't…actually know" Patti stepped in "silly kid everyone knows Santa is the king of Christmas" he looked at her incredulously "Patti, I know that but we aren't talking about Santa, we are talking about who the king and queen of this year's Christmas ball are" Patti just gave an 'O' look and disappeared into the crowd again.

"So on another note do you think stein will wind up doing another dissection lesson again, I still feel bad for that cuckoo bird he tried to kill" Kid laughed "With that man everything is a chance to dissect something, at least he hasn't tried to dissect a student yet…wait he has" Fallon stopped "I think I heard Soul mention something about him trying to dissect Maka, yeah at the beginning of the year, he said they had to brig sid back and find stein and that's what happened"

Kid was impressed "You seem like you know a bit more than I thought" Fallon smiled, "I'm an avid listener, plus I love stories."

Kid smiled "I see" Fallon smiled back as the continued to read through the crowd of people.

"Alright class I thought today we would look into the human body, Ever wonder how you can react so fast to things around you or why that stubbed toe hurts right away? It's due to the super-speedy movement of nerve impulses from your brain to the rest of your body and vice versa, bringing reactions at the speed of a high powered luxury sports car. " a few students nodded "It's because Nerve impulses to and from the brain travel as fast as 170 miles per hour" a few students 'oohed' "That's interesting Professor what all are we going to cover today" Fallon moved as the knife flew past her.

"Missed me" Stein just smiled "I wasn't aiming for you" Fallon looked back to see Black Star freaking out _'Moron…'_

"Now can anyone tell me why Your brain uses 20% of the oxygen that enters your bloodstream?" he looked at the clip board "Fallon?"

Fallon stood up "well professor, the brain only makes up about 2% of our body mass, yet consumes more oxygen than any other organ in the body, making it extremely susceptible to damage related to oxygen deprivation."

Stein was impressed "Seems like at least one of you students pay attention to my lectures. Oh by the way Kid, Fallon, Terra Lord Death wants to see you in his office"

Kid, Liz, Patti, Terra and Fallon stood up and left the room.

"WAZZUP, WAZZUP, WAZZUP, how you doing'?" Death's cheerful voice ran through the death room "Kiddo, Liz, Patti you three will be going on a mission to Las Vegas with Terra and Fallon" Kid was intrigued "What if Terra isn't my partner?" Fallon was concerned this was a hasty decision "That's one of the other reasons you're here, Terra are you ready?" Terra nodded "Fallon transform, we'll see if you're compatible" Fallon transformed into two skull gauntlets and landed on Terra's hands "Cool" on Terra's hands now were two knife blade skull gauntlets with three knifes between her knuckles.

Kid was impressed "Who knew?" "Give me a try Terra?" Terra nodded and swung her newfound gauntlets through the air as they sent a wave of energy towards one of the crooked crosses in the room shattering it and leaving dust in its place.

O.O

The look on Lord Deaths masked face was somewhat priceless _"Sorry about that sometimes it's hard to control where the energy goes, but, on the good note we're a compatible team" _Fallon transformed back "Yes but please don't destroy the death room"

Fallon bowed apologetically "I'm sorry sir" Death just stared through his mask "Well on your way" Kid, Liz, Patti, Terra and Fallon turned and left the death room "Vegas huh?" kid nodded as she made it to the end of the long hallway.

The group arrived in Vegas "We're here, so who are we after?" Kid turned and looked at the group "We're looking for the thief Lupin, he escaped me once before and I guess he turned up here" Fallon looked at kid "You lost Lupin? How could you lose a guy in a red unitard?" Kid looked at her "How did you know he wore a-"

She cut him off "He's above you" kid looked up to see the guy in the unitard looming on a roof above them "after him" Kid pulled out Beelzebub from his bag "Liz, Patti Transform" Terra said the same "Fallon ready to go?" Fallon transformed and they were off.

**Reviews please before I update again**


	8. Chapter 8

She cut him off "He's above you" kid looked up to see the guy in the unitard looming on a roof above them "after him" Kid pulled out Beelzebub from his bag "Liz, Patti Transform" Terra said the same "Fallon ready to go?" Fallon transformed and they were off.

The chase was on for Lupin though it didn't last very long.

"thief lupin, for your crimes against humanity, I will end you here" Kid watched as Terra stabbed his heart with Fallon.

A red soul popped out and Fallon transformed back "I have to eat this thing? Gross…." She did and grimaced "Its flavorless and slimy…it's like eating a slug or something" Terra laughed "I'm glad I'm not a weapon then" fallon looked at her "What's that supposed to mean?" Terra looked scared Fallon stormed off and kid chased after her "Way to go terra" she thought chasing after them.

All that rang through fallon's head was the weapon comment it brought back memories of her parents

"what good is a weapon daughter to two meister's?" these words rang in her mind as her eyes welled up with tears "Today was a fluke…I shouldn't be here" he tears now rolled down her face as people passed by without looking at her.

"Fallon!" kid found her with one of her knives to her wrist "Fallon no!" the voice belonged to terra "GET AWAY FROM ME!" Kid rushed to her side and gripped her wrist "Dammit fallon" he was mad and it wasn't helping because she flinched away from him "You're going to hurt me…just like them" kid was shocked "Fallon…I will never hurt you" he inched closer slowly "Fallon are you alright?" his tone was soft and gentle but fallon was frightened "No, what good am I? What good is a weapon daughter to two meister parents?" it was starting to rain "Fallon, don't think about them anymore, think about your future, thanks to you today hundreds of people were finally put to rest" fallon looked up at kid then over at Terra "Really?" she sniffed then sneezed because water went up her nose.

Terra inched closer and placed a gentle hand on fallon's head "I'm sorry if what I said upset you, I didn't mean it" fallon looked up "No, I over reacted but please no more weapon comments" Terra nodded "Of course" the two gave each other a hug and kid helped her off the ground "Lets head back"

Back at the academy the 5 kids reported to lord death and returned to class "Kid, Fallon over here" it was Maka and Soul "Terra come sit with us" terra had already begun to walk away but stopped "Alright" the 5 kids sat in the middle front row.

Class ended "We should all go do something" terra said as Maka and Soul caught up with us "sounds good, I know this cool Karaoke place a few blocks from here" Soul suggested "Yeah um…That capybara club right?" soul nodded "Yeah and they have the most amazing food" Terra added "Sounds good plus it will get My mind of today's horrid events" Fallon smiled as the group turned the corner and saw the sign of the club.

"Fallon you go first" terra encouraged as she began pushing her up towards the stage "Terra Stop I don't want to go-" too late she was already on stage her group of friends cheered for her "So miss what do you want to sing?" the dj asked "Um…eyes open by Taylor swift" the song started

"_Everybody's waiting, everybody's watching_

_Even when you're sleeping, keep your eyes open_

_The tricky thing, is yesterday we were just children, playing soldiers just pretending,_

_Dreaming dreams with happy endings."_

The group was amazed but kid was entranced "She's amazing"

"_in back yards, winning battles with our…wooden swords,_

_But now we've stepped into a cruel world, where everybody stands up, keeps score_

_Keep your eyes open._

_Everybody's waiting, for you to break down; everybody's watching to see the fallout_

_Even when you're sleeping, sleeping, keep your eyes open."_

The music went to an interlude as they continued to listen.

"_keep your eyes open. keep your eyes open_

_So here you are two steps ahead and staying on guard _

_Every lesson forms a new scar, they never thought you'd make it this far._

_But turn around, well they've surrounded you it's a showdown _

_And nobody comes to save you now, but you've got something they don't, yeah you've got something they don't, you've just got keep your eyes open._

_Everybody's waiting, for you to break down; everybody's watching to see the fallout_

_Even when you're sleeping, sleeping, keep your eyes open."_

"_Keep your eyes open, keep your eyes open. Keep your feet steady,_

_Heart beat steady, keep your eyes open._

_Keep your aim locked, the night grows dark, keep your eyes… open"_

_Everybody's waiting, for you to break down; everybody's watching to see the fallout_

_Even when you're sleeping, sleeping, keep your eyes open."_

The song ended and everyone in the room stood up and clapped "Fallon that was great!" Terra complimented "great it was amazing" Liz said "Why didn't you tell us you could sing like that?" kid asked "You never asked" "You should sing at the Christmas party" Maka suggested "I couldn't do that, too many people" They all looked at her "Are you kidding you just sang in front of all these people"

"But that's different you guys were visible to me"

"So we'll stay near the stage when you sing no big deal" soul said "Yeah it'll be great, please" everyone was in her face now "Fine I'll do it but only one song"

Everyone seemed happy but Fallon was scared out of her mind seeing as the party was two days away and she done nothing to prepare.


	9. Chapter 9

Tonight was the night of the Christmas party and Liz, Patty and Fallon were all piled in her room

"So any idea what you're going to perform"

Liz's voice came from behind her

"Yeah I think I'm going to sing _'I won't say I'm in love' _from Hercules"

Liz smiled

"I love that movie, even though it's a kids film"

Patti bounced around the room

"Party…party…party!"

she laughed

"Patti settle down so we can get you ready because after you we have A LOT of work to do on fallon"

Fallon just laughed

"you're joking right? I'm gorgeous."

She rolled her eyes after her gorgeous comment and laughed.

"Oh my god totally"

The three laughed all together as Liz finished Patti's hair and helped her into her dress, it was a deep blue halter dress that stopped at her knees with a diamond pin at the waist, the skirt was tiered to look layered and the hem was lined with an aqua ribbon her shoes, silver, open toed, with diamonds across the toes.

Liz's dress was the one Fallon had worn at the housewarming party, a deep red halter top and a long white flowing skirt that reached the floor with a pair of black heels.

"Okay Fallon into the chair"

Fallon sat down and Liz went to work on her hair, she grabbed the heated curling brush and began curling strands of hair here and there then in the end she pulled it all back into a high ponytail. Then came her dress, it was a strapless white dress with blue satin around the waist that tied into a neat bow at the bottom left hip. The dress stopped at her knees like Patti's

"What do you think?"

Fallon twirled.

"I think Fallon looks like a princess"

Patti commented smiling with a twinkle in her eye, Liz nodded.

"I'm so jealous"

"Of what?"

"You, I just love your hair and your dress"

Fallon blushed

"Well you were the ones who told me to get it"

"Well now that we're done I think we should show her to kid, what do you think Patti?"

The younger sibling laughed and nodded.

The Thompson sisters drug Fallon out of the room and into the main room where kid sat waiting.

***Kids P.O.V***

I just stared as Fallon walked out looking amazing; I felt a blush rise to my face as I walked over.

"Ladies you look amazing tonight, shall we go?"

The three nodded, I opened the mirror portal in the living room and we all stepped through into the death room.

"Dad must be trying to help with last minute set up"

"Liz, Patti, take fallon I need to do something quick"

the sisters nodded and they all disappeared down the long hallway.

I pulled out a necklace I had bought for fallon and looked at it to make sure everything was still intact then closed the box, slipped it into my pocket and ran down the hallway towards the school gymnasium.

***end P.O.V***

*In the gymnasium*

"Fallon, Liz, Patti over here"

It was Maka Soul and Black Star

"Hey guys where are Tsubaki and Terra?"

they pointed to the decoration committee .

"Right, they signed up to help decorate"

"We're all excited to hear you sing tonight!"

It was Terra's voice; she was calling from the group of teens at the other end of the gym.

"Is true, even souls been looking forward to it"

Soul looked at her

"Not cool Maka"

We all laughed as Kid came running up

"Hey kid, where've you been?"

He just looked at them

"I had something I needed to do first but I am here now"

*A few hours later*

"Please welcome to the stage, Miss Fallon Marx"

The room erupted with applause

"Um, I'm a little nervous because I don't normally perform in front of live audiences, so this may or may not turn out well"

That got a laugh out of a few people

"Well here goes."

"_if there's a prize for rotten judgment, I guess I've already won that, no man is worth the aggravation_

_That ancient history been there done that_"

Fallon motioned for Liz and Patti to join her as back up

"_**Who'd ya think you're kidding, he's the earth and heaven to ya, try to keep it hidden honey we can see right through ya. Girl you can't conceal it, we know how you feel and who you're thinking of."**_

Fallon took over again

"_Oh no…No chance no way I won't say it no no"_

"_**You swoon you sigh, why deny it uh oh"**_

"_It's too cliché I won't say I'm in love. I thought my heart had learned its lesson, it feels so good when you start out. My head is screaming get a grip girl, unless you're dying to cry your heart out."_

"_**You keep on denying, who you are and how you're feeling, baby we're not buying, Hun we saw you hit the ceiling Face it like a grown up, when you gonna own up that you got got got it bad?"**_

"_No chance now way I won't say it no no"_

"_**Give up give in check the grin you're in love"**_

"_This scene won't play I won't say I'm in love"_

"_**you're doing flips, read our lips you're in love"**_

"_You're way off base I won't say it, Get off my case I won't say it"_

"_**Girl don't be proud, it's okay you're in love"**_

Fallon smiled at the crowd but spotted kid right in front he was smiling back, the other were right there with him as well.

"_oh…at least out loud, I won't say I'm in….Love"_

The song ended and the three girls got of stage and walked over to kid and the others.

"Fallon can I talk to you out on the balcony"

kid had gently grabbed Fallon's hand

"Of course"

Fallon was lead out to the balcony of the school and turned to face the boy she had grown close to

"Fallon Marx"

He looked deep into her eyes and smiled warmly.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

Fallon smiled and looked back at him as he pulled out the necklace and opened the box.

"Yes"

**Please review or no updates.**


	10. Chapter 10

"Fallon Marx"

He looked deep into her eyes and smiled warmly.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

Fallon smiled and looked back at him as he pulled out the necklace and opened the box.

"Yes"

"May I have this dance?"

Fallon smiled at him

"Of course"

Kid took her hand in his and walked out onto the dance floor, it seemed all eyes were on them. Some were kind eyes like those of her friends and others…not so approving.

"People are staring"

"I don't care, they are just jealous of the most beautiful girl in the room."

Fallon blushed, compliments were not a common occurrence for her but over the last few weeks they had become common.

"Kid, why are you always so nice to me?"

It wasn't meant to be an interrogation she was just curious.

"I just think its common courtesy for a guy who likes a girl to be nice to her."

I was a good answer and one she would have expected coming from one such as Death the kid. The two danced until fallon said she was getting tired.

"I'll get us some punch"

And with that kid walked off to the refreshments table.

"So you're the new girl?"

it was someone from fallon's class, the girl had her hair tied up in a simple side ponytail, her dress was white at the top and had a blue poufy skirt like a princess's dress.

"Y-Yes" came fallon's reply.

"Stay away from kid if you know what's good for you"

This ticked fallon off she stood up from the hair she was in and shoved the girl away from her.

"Look, do you know how many of you petty little brats I've had to deal with since I started here?"

The girl just looked at her as if she was a two headed dog.

"Get out of my face before I slap you like the bitch you are" the girl was taken aback

"Yeah you heard me get out of here, I'm sick of you all"

Fallon turned and started walking, then sprinting kid noticed and set the punch down and chased after her.

"Fallon!" he yelled after her but she just kept going she was headed into a darkened alley, as he turned though she was gone. He looked all over for her until he heard her voice from the flower garden, she was sitting by the pond in the middle of the small field of moon flowers

"_Deep in the meadow, under the willow, a bed of grass, a soft green pillow,_

_Lay down your head and close your eyes and when they open, the sun will rise."_

Kid listened to this song, it seemed to have meaning to it as he walked over and sat by her

"_Here it's safe, and here it's warm_

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm_

_Here your dreams are sweet–_

–_and tomorrow brings them true_

_Here is the place where I love you._

_Deep in the meadow, hidden far away_

_A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray_

_Forget your woes and let your troubles lay_

_And when again it's morning, they'll wash away_

Kid laid back in the flowers as her voice rang through the night like a siren.

_Here it's safe, and here it's warm_

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm_

_Here your dreams are sweet–_

– _and tomorrow brings them true_

_Here is the place where I love you._

_Here is the place where I love you."_

_Deep in the meadow, hidden far away_

_A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray_

_Forget your woes and let your troubles lay_

_And when again it's morning, they'll wash away_

_Here it's safe, and here it's warm_

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm_

_Here your dreams are sweet–_

– _and tomorrow brings them true_

_Here is the place where I love you"_

Kid looked over as a tear rolled down Fallon's face, he reached over and wiped it off

"You should have sang that at the party" Fallon turned to face him

"I couldn't, it's too personal" she sniffled and wiped another tear away.

Kid sort of understood "I see"

He placed his hand on hers as they lay in the flowers.

"Fallon, do you regret meeting me and the others?"

She looked at kid "Of course not you guys are my closest friends…only friends to be honest." Kid frowned.

"Not true I know a lot of people who want to be your friend, but I also know how hard it is for you to trust people"

Fallon looked at him and just nodded.

"You deserve better than the family you have"

"I know, but they are all I have" kid nodded this time

"True" he turned and picked a flower then handed it to her.

"well, well if it isn't little fallon" the two turned to see Fallon's mother standing there

**Sorry it's so short but please review for updates.**


	11. Chapter 11

"well, well if it isn't little fallon" the two turned to see Fallon's mother standing there.

Kid stepped in front of fallon and frowned

"**What are you doing here?"**

His voice was filled with hate after finding out what this woman had done to Fallon

"I miss my daughter that's all"

This woman gave off a bad vibe.

"**You're not a meister are you?"**

"Ding ding ding we have a winner, and fallon isn't really my daughter"

Fallon gasped _"So all the abuse and torment you put me through…all those poor people you used me to attack"_

Kid looked back at Fallon

"**What's she talking about?"**

Fallon backed away from kid

"I'll let you in on a secret"

Kid listened as the woman spoke

"I am not a meister, you guessed correctly. I am a witch and my name…is Loki"

Kid glared now

"**Okay so what does a witch need with a weapon?"**

Loki laughed

"What would I want with a weapon you ask?" she smirked

"To kill anyone who gets in my way, including her if she gets in my way. Do you want to know why I chose your little girlfriend?"

"**Enlighten me" **

Kid was getting cocky

"She's the daughter of the kishin"

Kid was shocked

"**Fallon is…that things daughter?"**

"Yes and the Kishin, Asura, is just Dying to see her."

Loki grabbed fallon by the hair

"she's coming with me" Loki pulled her broom out and took off with Fallon.

"_LET ME GO!"_ Fallon screamed as she shifted her hand into one of her gauntlets

"_I'll cut you, you bitch"_

"My, my such a mouth , I thought I raised you better than that"

"**FALLON!"**

The blonde looked down to see kid on Beelzebub, wondering what he was up to

''**Transform"**

She looked at him like he was crazy

"_Are you nuts, I'll die if I fall from this height"_

Kid gave her a reassuring glance

"**Trust me"**

Fallon just nodded and transformed into her weapon form

"What the-"

Loki looked down to see the girl falling in weapon form towards deaths son

"Dammit" she turned her broom around and tried to grab the girl again but kid had already caught her

"_Kid try resonating with me"_

"**What?"**

"Please just try it could be our only chance"

Kid nodded and gripped the gauntlets

"_**Go soul resonance!"**_ the two screamed at the same time.

Fallon started to glow and change into a new weapon. When the light dimmed Fallon had become twin scythe wrist gauntlets.

"**I didn't think I could resonate with anyone other than Liz and Patti"**

"_Really, you're lord deaths son, I am sure you could resonate with any weapon if you set your mind to it" _

kid smiled this was a boost of confidence for him

"**You're right, now let's get rid of her "**

Loki was closing in

"Give it up kid there is no way you'll beat me now hand her over and I'll be on my way."

Kid got ready for her to swoop in and jumped off Beelzebub.

"_Duck left swing up"_ Kid did as told and landed a hit

"Damn you! This is one of my favorite outfits."

"_Duck down, swing right, jump up, swing down_"

Fallon's analytical skills were amazing she could read a few steps ahead of the opponent.

He followed the directions and landed three more hits

"**Give it up Loki you can't win" **

Loki was worn down and took the opportunity to try and run

Fallon was pissed but let her go

"_Kid just let her go I'll get her later."_

**Sorry this one is so short and sucky but I am running out of ideas, I think next chapter might be a fight between Fallon and Black star.**

**Please review.**


	12. seranade

**Okay this is just a sort of filler until the Christmas ball ends, in this chapter Kid will serenade Fallon with 'bless the broken road' by rascal flats.**

* * *

Kid and Fallon walked back into the DWMA gymnasium "Fallon I want to do something quick so please wait here" he led her to the stage as he said this.

She watched as he walked onto the stage and kids all around the room stared as well.

"This song goes out to my dearest Fallon Marx" he smiled down at her

"_**I set out on a narrow way many years ago**_

_**Hoping I would find true love along the broken road**_

_**But I got lost a time or two**_

_**Wiped my brow and kept pushing through**_

_**I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you"**_

"_**Every long lost dream led me to where you are**_

_**Others who broke my heart they were like Northern stars**_

_**Pointing me on my way into your loving arms**_

_**This much I know is true**_

_**That God blessed the broken road**_

_**That led me straight to you"**_

"_**I think about the years I spent just passing through**_

_**I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you**_

_**But you just smile and take my hand**_

_**You've been there you understand**_

_**It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true"**_

"_**Every long lost dream led me to where you are**_

_**Others who broke my heart they were like Northern stars**_

_**Pointing me on my way into your loving arms**_

_**This much I know is true**_

_**That God blessed the broken road**_

_**That led me straight to you"**_

"_**Now I'm just rolling home**_

_**Into my lover's arms**_

_**This much I know is true**_

_**That God blessed the broken road**_

_**That led me straight to you"**_

"_**That God blessed the broken road**_

_**That led me straight to you."**_

Kid stopped singing and Fallon just stood there blushing as kid walked over to her and smiled

"**So?"**

Fallon had no words to describe what he had just done

"Kid I…I don't know what to say"

He got close to her face and lifted her chin as his thumb rubbed gently across her soft pale skin, as he inched closer the gap eventually closed and he gently placed a kiss on her lips.

The kiss lasted for what seemed like an hour until kid pulled away.

"I just want you to never forget that I love you Fallon"

"I love you too Kid"


	13. Chapter 12

***This chapter Takes place three months after the events at the Christmas Ball, I know it's a large time skip but this chapter will be important to the end of the story.***

"**Fallon wake up"**

Fallon stirred and her aquamarine eyes opened to see kid staring at her, he kissed her cheek and smiled

"Dad gave us a mission"

Over the last two after finding out she and kid were compatible partners they had been sent out on mission together to places all over the world but little did she know today would be one of the hardest missions for her…today was the day she would meet the Kishin a.k.a her Father.

"So what's the mission, do you know?"

Fallon was curious however once they arrived at the school it seemed Kid would have a conniption because the school was a freaking robot.

"Hop on"

Kid was on Beelzebub and they flew up into the building. As soon as they landed Fallon noticed a rather large crater with a man sitting up in the middle.

"_I have to say you're as reckless now as you always were"_

His voice was smooth and cunning "Kid who is that man?"

Kid looked at her and frowned

"That man…He is The Kishin, but you may know him as your father"

"It's nice to see you again too, Asura"

Lord death was holding his death scythe in his left hand as Asura stood up

"This is one pleasure I would have been pleased to forgo"

Fallon stared in disbelief and stepped forward towards the man

"Asura!"

she yelled angrily but he just turned and stared blankly as if he had no idea who this girl was

"What do you want from me little girl?"

Fallon glared "How about 12 years of a normal life back you scum bag of a father"

Asura just stared at her again before realization hit

"Oh so you're the little brat I gave up, I must say you grew up to be a pretty young lady"

He laughed as Fallon shuddered

Lord death coughed "Ahem, I know this is most likely a long awaited reunion but Asura there is no running away this time. You can't leave this room without my permission which I don't intend to give you."

"You put me in a difficult position if you won't let me leave I'll have to kill you"

"Oh is that so? After all this time you actually believe you can kill me"

Fallon and kid hid with the rest behind the stage like thing death was always on.

"Unfortunately for you the minute you were swallowed and landed in the deathroom your fate was already decided"

"Well what do you say, shall we end this quickly?"

Lord deaths and Asura's spirit wavelength began to fill the room, one red and the other blue

"_This is crazy what's going on out there?"_

It was liz and patti

"I don't understand this, neither one of them has even made a move yet"

The woman next to us spoke

"Look closely the fights begun "

Fallon watched her father as he opened his mouth and something popped out of it, shooting a charge of electricity at Lord death.

"Hmm"

She stared amazed as a hole opened up in his hand and ate the attack, ATE IT.

"Nice try but It looks like the next turn's mine, what do you say spirit, are you ready?"

He pulled back the death scythe and got ready to attack.

"Looks like our plans have changed Fallon; we've got to stay here and help"

Fallon nodded and got ready to fight if she needed to.

Lord death began slashing at Asura but all he did was keep dodging

**Sorry this one sort of ends on an odd note but the rest will be in the next ch. And WAYYYYY longer.**

**We are winding down to the end and I really hope to make a sequel to this story if you guys like it. **

**Review or No more updates.**


End file.
